My Second Birthday
by Kajune
Summary: The day you met me is your birthday, and the day I fell in love with you is my second birthday.


**Title** : My Second Birthday

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including Bleach.

**Genre **: Romance / Angst

**Warning **: Contains OOCness.

**Summary** : The day you met me is your birthday, and the day I fell in love with you is my second birthday.

**Characters **: Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto

* * *

><p><em>The day you met me is your birthday<em>.

Yes, that is what he told her. That is what he told Rangiku back when they were young. She had not counted the days until she met him, so she didn't know when her birthday was. That was when he came up with that idea, but little did she know, that his own idea had inspired him. Gin secretly had two birthdays. The first, being his original, and the second, being a special day.

The day he fell in love with Rangiku.

She never got to know this, the amount of love he had for her starting from the day he realized he didn't just find her important. Even back then, before she became astonishingly beautiful, Gin loved her fiercely. She became his motivation to live, to breath and to fight. She was all he looked at when he closed and opened his eyes. She was all he truly cared about.

He never told her any of that. He never told anyone either.

As his precious lady, her life meant the world to him. That was a reason why he couldn't tell her the truth. Rangiku could never know that her childhood friend, her savior, had romantic feelings for her. If she ever found out, or if the truth ever leaked, she would be in danger. Those Gin serve and spend his time with, would not hesitate to use such information to torture her or use him. Both scenarios Gin would do anything to avoid, even if it meant Rangiku possibly ending up loving someone else.

Leaving her to be the lieutenant that she is, was good enough. Never get too close to an enemy and too far from a friend, that was all he really wanted her to do. It didn't matter if he was carved into her memories as the enemy she must hate, for his own life meant nothing compared to hers. He lived only for her anyway. He lived to end her tears, to end her sorrow, no matter what the cost was.

All he wanted from her most, was her happiness.

Which was why, when she suddenly appeared before him in Karakura town, everything went crashing down.

Gin served the man named Aizen to retrieve what was taken from Rangiku, and to one day end his life himself. However, his time limit was reduced drastically when she appeared before them that time. The all powerful and mighty Aizen stood right there, in front of the barely alive beloved of Gin.

She must never die, no matter what. Gin thought this and temporary hid her, far away from the very man that could take everything away allover again. That was proven to be his biggest downfall however.

In the end, he was truly the bad man. The result of a century-long plan, that had been pushed forward suddenly, was his own demise. Then came the rain he so despised. He had done everything he could for Rangiku, with all his heart, but, every attempt had been a failure and she, to his frustration, began to cry as life slipped away him. Behind her was that man, ready to harm her when there could be nothing done to protect her.

Thanks to a single ray of light, was she saved and was his heart left content with dying.

To the very end, Gin never spoke of the truth to anyone and kept it buried within himself, with much shame at the very last moment. If only he wasn't so hopeless, he would of succeeded in making her smile. He would of made the love of his life, smile so brightly.

He failed.

She cried as she looked down at him, and without her knowledge, was she filling his dying heart with regret.

He loved Rangiku.

He loved Rangiku fiercely.

It didn't matter what she wore, what she said or who she dated, none of it ever mattered. Only she did. Only her life ever meant anything to him.

The day he fell was a special day, but Rangiku will never know that. All she will know is that it was the day he was taken from her, and the day she began fighting to forget such tragedy. He is proud that she is trying, and would not like it any other way. The day he fell is also his birthday, you see, the day Rangiku entered Gin's heart and never left, even until the very end.

"I love you."

Three words, he will never say. Three words, he will never hear. Three words, that mean everything...to him.

"You go that way and I'll go this way...I'm counting on you now."

That was what he told her, the day he died, but her ears could not hear, the voice of the man she hoped to love in return. Truly, was he a bad man not worth anything. Eternally apart will they forever be, eternally lost, eternally without one another, but eternally in love with each other...in some way.

That becomes a fact every year, on Gin's second birthday, because it is the only day when Rangiku will let herself remember, the person who cared for her more than anything.

On September 10th, does Rangiku feel that tender feeling.

That tender feeling that is almost like love.

Similar to the love of Gin.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
